When deploying a Radio Access Technology (RAT) in a communications network, coverage planning can be a complex task for operators because of environmental conditions, interference from other networks or devices, and so forth. Avoiding coverage holes in cellular networks when planning cell locations can be difficult. Coverage detection and optimization processes can be used to detect coverage holes in cellular networks.
Traditionally, coverage detection is performed through drive tests where a motor vehicle equipped with mobile radio equipment drives around in cellular networks measuring different network coverage metrics. The coverage measurements are then processed by radio experts for network coverage optimization. Network coverage can be optimized by tuning network parameters such as a transmission power of a node or antenna orientations and tilts. The use of drive tests can involve large Operational Expenditure (OPEX), delays in detecting the problems, and may not offer a complete and reliable picture of the network coverage. Additionally, the drive tests are limited to areas accessible by motor vehicles, such as roads. Drive tests are not helpful in detecting coverage problems inside buildings, off-road environments, or other areas not accessible to motor vehicles.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.